Meloni Thawne Allen
History Origin Meloni Thawne was the daughter of Earthgov president Thawne and descendant of a long line of Thawnes, including Professor Zoom and many different Cobalt Blues. The Thawnes and Allens had feuded for centuries, a feud she ended by marrying Don Allen, son of Barry Allen. Together, they had one son, Bart. Bart would grow up to become Impulse, Kid Flash, and finally the Flash. Shortly after Bart's birth, their family was attacked by the villainous Professor Zoom, a Thawne who wished to end the union of the rival families. They, along with the family of Don's sister Dawn, attempted to flee to a parallel Earth using the Cosmic Treadmill. However, Zoom sabotaged the device, causing an explosion which created a rift in the multiverse. Zoom was ultimately defeated by an army of three different Legion of Super Heroes, but Meloni and her family were subsequently stranded on Earth-247. Mother of Bart Allen Meloni became a widow when Don and his sister sacrificed their lives to protect Earth from the Dominators. When a future version of Bart's friend Carol Bucklen learned that a technology she had created was to be used for evil by Meloni's father, this future Carol came to Meloni and the Russells for help in trying to alter her past by bringing her teenage self to the 30th Century. When this plan proved to be unsuccessful, Meloni accompanied the younger Carol to the even more distant future, which was effective in changing history so that Carol's technology would not threaten mankind. Meloni and Carol eventually ended up in the 63rd Century, where they were captured by the alien Doocers and imprisoned on a moon of the planet Korpor. Here, they were forced to star in a reality television program where they fought solid holographic projections of dangerous monsters. Bart was eventually brought to this time as well, where he repeatedly was forced to rescue Meloni and Carol from various predicaments in the name of entertainment. Eventually, Meloni obtained possession of one of the Doocers' holographic projectors, which they were able to use in an escape attempt. Meloni stayed behind to provide Bart and Carol an opportunity to flee. Before they left, she vowed that she would see Bart soon. Meloni eventually returned to her home era. She led a group of Science Police to protect the Flash Museum during an attack by one hundred copies of the Fatal Five. During the fight, she briefly saw Bart, now known as Kid Flash, as he, along the rest of the Teen Titans, had come to help the Legion of Super Heroes combat the threat. At some point, a battle between Wally West, Zoom, and Professor Zoom aboard the Cosmic Treadmill picked up Captain Boomerang and deposited him in Meloni's era. During this time, he became the father of Meloni's other son, Owen. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Meloni Thawne Allen/Gallery In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Meloni_Thawne *http://www.comicvine.com/meloni-thawne/29-18336/ Category:The Flash Family